


Only Us

by luthoranddanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Come and find out!, F/F, Reigncorp endgame?, Supercorp endgame?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthoranddanvers/pseuds/luthoranddanvers
Summary: Lena calls someone from the past after going through a terrible heartbreak. What happens when Kara realizes Lena’s worth? Will she be too late? Will Lena find comfort in her past? Will Reign stay this time?Come and find out. Updates every day.





	1. I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> So after the whole thing with SDCC, I found myself having a hard time reading Supercorp fics, and instead shipping (my preconceived notion of) Reign, and Lena! So in my universe, Lena is Lena, she’s inlove with Kara, yes. She knows Kara is Supergirl, but not officially. Reign is someone special from Lena’s past and she is still Worldkiller here with all those superpowers, but she’s good. Annnnddd that’s all I’m going to say for now. You need to read the rest. 
> 
> Anyway, I found this 110 Fic Prompts with a bunch of dialogue lines. I thought I’d take it as a challenge and weave a ReignCorp story, without necessarily following the order of the prompts.

“I need you.” It was the first words Reign heard when she picked up the phone. She didn’t even have to ask who was on the other side of the line, even if the number was blocked. It’s her. The woman she tried so hard to forget. The only woman she ever loved. The only person she ever loved. But also the person she hurt the most. It’s her Lena. She didn’t know what’s wrong, but she swears to Rao that whoever faulted Lena, they will pay. 

“I’ll be there in a while, sweetheart. Just hold on, okay? I’m here.” With that Reign took off to the sky flying as fast as she could to National City. She was in Metropolis for a very important event but none of that matters if Lena called her of all people. Nothing is more important than Lena. She almost missed the faint “okay” of Lena if not for her super hearing.

“Could you tell me where you are, Lena?” Reign knew she was in her house out of all places where Lena can break down and let go of her strong CEO persona, but she was desperate to keep Lena on the line. She knew how she can get when she’s in this phase. It already happened before, with Lex but somehow she sounded worse now. More than lost, more than abandoned – broken.

“Penthouse” was the one worded response that Lena could managed. Reign landed on her balcony just as she finished saying the word. Lena looked so defeated while she’s sat on the floor in what looks like a very uncomfortable position with her head against the seat of her plush, grey sofa. She was staring right into nothing, not blinking. Her heartbeat was so weak, and so very slow. Reign didn’t lose time and opened the balcony door, to gather the broken Luthor on the floor, in her arms.

Reign sat on the floor beside her, wrapped her arms around Lena who closed her eyes and buried her face into the alien’s neck. Reign held her closer. Tighter. Trying to convey into actions the words that she said next.

“I’m here now, my sweetheart. I’m here, and everything is going to be all right again. I’m not leaving again.” Reign whispered softly in her hair, to try and soothe her friend. She knew that times like these, Lena preferred to take some time and space, not to close off but to regain the power over the situation that she usually held, so they just stayed close together.

Reign didn’t know how much time had passed by but it felt like hours, even though it may have been only a few minutes, really. Once she noticed that Lena’s breathing has slowed enough to imply that she was asleep, Reign gently laid her down on the sofa. She took a step back and admired how soft, and vulnerable the sleeping woman was at that moment. She couldn’t help herself, so she leaned in a brushed a strand of hair that fell on her face, and kissed her on the temple. 

With that, Reign gathered some pieces of calming scented candles that she knew Lena hid well in her cabinets, and made her way to the enormous bathroom of the CEO. She ran Lena a warm, soothing bath and scattered the lit candles around the room. She hooked up her phone on the speaker dock, and played some sad, mellow songs that she knew would calm Lena, and went back to the living room, where the CEO was.  
She kneeled in front of the sleeping figure and caressed Lena’s cheek, trying to rouse her from sleep.

“Lena, sweetheart, can you wake up for me?” It was amazing how fast Lena opened her eyes upon the request. For a few moment they were just staring at each other’s eyes, unbelieving that the each is in front of the other. 

It’s been far too long since she saw Lena but before she can fix whatever happened between them, she needed to make sure that Lena is okay. She can’t bear to see Lena this broken. Not again. Not if she can help it.

“Come with me, please,” Reign continued while holding her hand out for Lena, who grabbed it without hesitations. Reign led them to the bath room, with Lena’s hand securely in her grasp. 

The image in front of Lena took her breath away. The way the candlelights glitter in the darkness calmed her tired eyes. The way the room smelled of Eucalyptus made her able to breathe once more. The way the soft melody caresses her ears brings her heart beat to normal. But what really brought her to her senses was the warmness of the hand that still held hers.

No one has ever done this for her. She usually just deals with her sadness by downing glasses after glasses of expensive Scotch until she passes out. She wanted to thank Reign for coming even if she didn’t ask her to, for staying with her even if she didn’t need to, and for going through all these troubles, all for her. But she still couldn’t find her voice to do just that, so she settled for giving her friend’s hand a squeeze.

“I want you to relax for now, okay? To go through what happened, or to just forget everything. Whatever you need. Can you do that for me?” Reign tipped Lena’s head upward so they saw each other eye to eye, and Lena can tell the sincerity in Reign’s request. Lena gave her a weak nod, and broke eye contact. “I’ll be outside if you need anything at all. Just call me,” with that Reign bent down to kiss Lena’s forehead and made her way to move to the door.

Before Lena can think about her actions, she grabbed Reign by the elbow, which startled them both. “Stay…” she whispered softly, quietly. When she didn’t hear a response, Lena looked Reign with pleading eyes. “Please,” she added.

“Okay,” was Reign’s equally quiet response.

Unsure of what was to happen, Reign made it a point for Lena to take the lead. She refused to take advantage of Lena’s vulnerable state. Lena let go of her hand, and turned towards the tub, slowly undressing herself.

Of course, it took Reign’s breath away. It’s Lena, after all. It’s not like she hasn’t seen her naked before, but seeing her like this now after years of no communication really takes her breath away. 

Lena, with her back to Reign, stepped into the tub and slowly turned towards her friend and offered her hand to her, inviting her to join her in the small space.

“Please,” she pleaded. 

Reign knows that she should get out of the room before she can take advantage of the situation, but seeing Lena in such a weak state, makes her want to do anything that Lena asks of her. So she tried to control her nerves, and her desire and she hurriedly disposed of her clothes and stepped into the tub with Lena. 

Lena sat down in her very spacious bath, leaving room for Reign to stay behind her and hold her, which Reign did. As they sat there, with Lena’s back pressed in Reign’s front, the alien gently tied Lena’s hair up. Afterwards, she let her arms drift around Lena’s middle pulling her impossibly closer, as she settled her head on the point where Lena’s neck and right shoulder meets. 

They stayed like that for a while, and just let the music take them.

_And I wanna come home to you  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

As the words washed over the them both, Lena closed her eyes and leaned back to Reign’s embrace. 

_Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow  
I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_

“I’m here, Lena.” Reign whispered the three words that Lena felt alienated to. She was so used of people leaving her, and never being there for her.

“I know.” Reign questioned her tone, whether Lena is trying to convince her, or herself.

“I’m staying.”

“I know.” Lena said firmly this time, with a contented sigh.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Reign can sense that Lena doesn’t really want to, but they both know that it would be better for Lena to get everything out now. So with that, Lena gave her a faint nod.

“But not now, Rei.” It made Reign’s heart stop when she heard the reserved nickname that Lena used for her. She hasn’t heard that for years, and she stopped anyone from using that to address her. It was something that was only Lena’s, save for herself, and her heart. But it feels so familiar to be addressed like that once more. It feels like coming home.

 _So if you don't mind, I'll walk that line_  
_Stuck on the bridge between us_  
_Gray areas and expectations_

“Okay,” Reign gave her a small nod that Lena felt as Reign didn’t made a move to remove her head from her shoulder. Not sure if she’s agreeing to Lena’s promise, or the words of the song that they both seem to be following.

They stayed like that, not talking. It was a heavy, comfortable silence without any sign of awkwardness. Just caressing each other’s hands, marveling in the comfort of each other’s body, trying to remember that both of them are there together, and that’s all that matters.

 _I wanna sleep next to you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_So come over now and talk me down_

Lena opened her eyes, to draw out the moment. She twisted to her side to meet Reign’s eyes.

“Take me to bed.” It was the last of the lyrics they both heard. 

“Le –” Reign was about to protest when Lena interrupted her.

“Just to sleep.” There it was again. The face and voice to match that Reign couldn’t say no to. 

“Stay with me. Please,” Lena added, so she gave her single acknowledging nod, and stood up not breaking eye contact with Lena. She reached for two pairs of towels, and quickly dried herself up before guiding Lena out of the bath and drying her gently. 

Reign softly, carried Lena to the bedroom, and placed her down in the middle of Lena’s king size bed. Reign laid down beside her, and gathered Lena in her arms so that Lena’s head was resting on Reign’s chest, and Reigns head on top of Lena’s hair. 

“In the morning when you wake up, my darling everything will be okay.” Reign whispers, like it was her darkest secret. She kissed Lena’s hair, and held her tightly, listening to Lena’s heartbeat as it slowed down once more to sleep. Reign just relished holding the love of her life in her arms, and vowed to never let Lena get that hurt again.


	2. You Always Find A Way To Surprise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore how Reign will react when Lena tells her what happened that night she called her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be studying right now… I have a debate to prepare for, and 2 major tests. However, I find myself writing this and I live with no regrets. BTW, the song from CH 1 was Troye Sivan’s Talk Me Down.

Waking up with the rays of the sun blinding her was something out of Lena’s daily routine. Usually, she’s up before the bright celestial body, and the rest of National City was. But then again, the events of the last 24 hours were short of the ordinary, so she relished in this extraordinary experience. Knowing she didn't have any pressing matters to attend to, she basked in the light and warmth of her surroundings for once.  
   
“Good morning, beautiful.” Reign said softly, effectively cutting off Lena’s next possible train of thoughts. Lena almost forgot that Reign spent the night in her bed, as she was too busy trying to figure out what to do next for the day. Nonetheless, Lena felt surprisingly good about this fact.  
   
“Morning, Rei,” she said as she arched and stretched her very naked body which was only covered by the white sheet slowly sliding off her body. She settled back down, with a sigh on her lips, and turned to her side so she was facing Reign, who was now wearing her favorite, navy blue, M.I.T. shirt.  
   
If Reign can point out one specific moment in her life that she would like to thank Rao for, the scene laid out in front of her very eyes right now was climbing up close to the top. Reign brought her hand to softly caress the CEO’s face.  
   
“How are you feeling, Lena?” Reign asked, as she tucked a strand of her back behind her ear, and let her hand rest on her cheek.  
   
“I—I don’t know…” It was the most honest answer she could give, which was surprising true. Lena Luthor, for once, did not know what to feel. How was one supposed to feel after bearing one’s heart and soul to the possible love of their life, only to be rejected? Yet to end up back in the comfort of one’s first love in the morning.  
   
“I honestly don’t want to think about it right now. I just want to treasure this moment, whatever it is between us right now.” Lena told Reign without breaking eye contact. “Can we—can we do that?”  
   
It took Reign a couple of minutes to let her request sink in. A few moments of trying to weigh what could this mean for the both of them. Yet, at that moment, all that Reign could focus on was how lucky she was to be given another probable shot with Lena. She could never refuse her anyway.  
   
“Come here, darling.” Reign requested, as Lena scooted over to her friend. Reign wrapped her arms around Lena, and buried her face in her hair.  
   
“Of course, we can, my dear.” Reign planted a kiss on her hair once more, and just stayed like that for a while. She broke the embrace, to hold Lena in arm’s length. She tilted her head so that they’re seeing eye to eye. “We’re going to have to talk about… us soon though, okay?”  
   
Lena gave her a nod, “okay.”  
   
“Now, why don’t you go grab your dressing gown, and meet me in the kitchen after? Breakfast is waiting for us.”  
   
Lena just gave her another nod, but this time accompanied by such a sweet smile. That smile that she missed so much, over the course Rao knows too long. Seeing that smile did things to her stomach, weird butterflies effect. One that she blames for her being too sappy, and not being able to resist leaning in again to kiss her forehead, before she got up and made her way to the kitchen.  
   


*** * * ***

  
   
Lena was surprised when she entered her kitchen. If anybody told her yesterday morning that her ex would wake up in her bed with her, and cook her an enormous breakfast feast the next morning, she would probably have laughed so hard. But seeing Reign now, wearing nothing but her shirt, facing away from her, leaning on the kitchen island, makes her forget about the heartbreak she’s been through. Heartbreak from her leaving, and the events with Kara yesterday.  
   
The youngest Luthor sneaked behind her, wrapping her arms around Reign’s middle, and opting to settle her head upon the shoulder of the young alien.  
   
“Tell me what you’re thinking right now, darling,” Lena whispered smoothly. Reign closed her eyes upon the request, and smiled. It used to be their thing – they always ask what thoughts the other got lost to. They have long settled that if they wanted their relationship to work, they couldn’t keep making assumptions on each other, so they always have to be honest and vocal about their thoughts and feelings. It brought back old feelings, that never really went away for her, if she was being honest.  
   
“I’m thinking that you Lena Luthor should sit down on me and eat breakfast your breakfast that I really worked hard to prepare, then get in the shower, grab something casual to wear, then we’ll go somewhere.” Reign turned, so that she was facing Lena, who now wore her loosely fastened, grey silk robe.  
   
“Sit on you while I eat my breakfast?” Lena smirked as she raised an eyebrow. Reign really meant for Lena to sit on a chair, which is not her lap. But hey when your ex who is also the love of your life is that close to you, and looked so beautiful, she couldn't help that there was little to no filter from her thoughts to her words.  
   
“Did I just say that? Gosh, what must I be thinking?” Reign said mockingly as she brought her right hand to her left chest, to add a dramatic flair.  
   
Lena laughed and drag Reign along, as she worked her way to the kitchen table. She sat Reign on one of her fancy chairs, and with a smirk sat on Reign's lap. She squirmed a bit on her spot as she tried to find a more comfortable position, albeit just to mess with Reign.  
   
In front of them was a breakfast feast fit for the gods themselves. There was a plate full of bacon, another with eggs, almost a loaf worth if toasts, peanut spread, thinly sliced strawberries, and bananas on a bowl, and two huge mugs filled with the darkest coffee this planet could produce. Lena was pretty sure that most of the foods on the table weren't produced from her cupboard. She didn't have that much groceries stored in her house, anyway given that she's only home for dinner if she ever decided to eat before heading directly to sleep.  
   
"Rei… are you feeding an army?" She asked as she prepared Reign a toast with peanut spread and bananas, and herself with strawberries.  
   
"No, but I wanted to prepare extra to give to the homeless people I saw near your block. "Reign replied as she picked out the toast Lena made for her. Lena's heart swelled over the amount of sincerity and kindness that Reign never fails to offer. It was the first thing about her that Lena fell inlove with. She guessed that some things just never change.  
   
They fell into an easy banter over breakfast, talking about everything and anything except for what happened yesterday with Lena. Reign knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and that when she finally is, Reign knew that she will open up to her.  
   
Their little bubble bursted when Lena's phone buzzed alerting them both to a text message. Lena's body froze completely when she hear the text message ping, already hoping and expecting that it was from a certain blue-eyed reporter. Her heart sunk when she noticed that it was just from Jess, her secretary.  
   
Jess (9:27 AM)  
Successfully redirected your agendas for today, Ms. Luthor. Hope that you feel better soon.  
   
If Reign saw the disappointment in Lena's eyes when she saw who texted her, the alien made no move to imply so. Instead she rubber Lena's back to attract her attention to her.  
   
"Sooooo…I might, or might not have called our good friend Jess to tell her you might not be able to come in today…" Reign explained slowly, dragging her words that were anticipating Lena's outburst.  
   
If it was anybody else, Lena would probably be mad at them for interrupting her own business. But she was emotionally drained from the day before, and Reign was her in National City, in her own house for crying out loud. And there's the fact that she just wants to forget the events of yesterday. So she just smiled, shook her head at Reign, and twisted her body so that she was sitting on Reign's lap but facing her. She clasped her arms behind Reign's neck and brought her face close to her friend's, foreheads touching.  
   
"Okay," she ghosted the whisper, her lips so close to Reign's.  
   
'Okay?" came the out of breath question of the alien. Trying to harness all her self-control to not close the distance between them. If they were going to kiss, Reign decided that it needs to be Lena who takes that step. She was the one in war with herself, and Reign will gladly follow, and respect what she decides to, even if she knows that the possibility of her heart being broken by Lena is high. She'll gladly take whatever Lena will offer.  
   
"Okay," came the satisfied voice of Lena, as she got up from Reign and made her way to her bathroom. "As for your request, I'll now be taking my bath, and dress up in… casual clothes."  
   
It took Reign a few minutes to snap out of her thoughts, as she watched Lena saunter her hips effectively tantalizing the young alien from remembering the way they calmed each other down in the bath last night. Using her scientist-given super speed, Reign neatly packed up what was left of their breakfast, changed into one of the few pairs of jeans that Lena owned, and a casual grey button-up shirt that she just randomly found.  
   
She made her way down to the bright streets of National City, and found the place where she saw the homeless children when she was flying to Lena's yesterday. She didn’t expect that there was more to them than what she thought. Giving out the packed food, she made a mental note that she needs to do something to help them, for a long-term solution.  
   
Remembering that the day ahead of her, Reign made her way back to the penthouse, calling certain people who had help her set-up her plans for today. When she got back, Lena, also dressed in jeans, and a nice, comfortable-looking emerald green shirt, was just about ready to go.  
   
"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Reign sighed happily, just as she remembered how to breathe. "Do you still hate flying?" Came the smirk that followed.  
   
Walking towards her friend, Lena grabbed Reign's hands, and led them to the balcony. Once Lena stopped, she realized how close they are to each other, and wrapped one of her arms around Reign's neck, and the other on the alien's chest just above her heart. She can feel the strong beat of Reign's heart.  
   
"As long as it's with you, I'll never hate a single moment." With that, Reign took off to the sky because if she didn't, she swore she would have kissed Lena right on the spot.  
   


*** * * ***

  
They landed over in what looks like the entrance to a maze in the middle of a beautiful secret garden. The place was deprived of people, they were the only ones there. With that, Reign grabbed Lena's hand and led her to the maze. Amazingly, they got into the center, without getting lost. Lena noted to never race Reign in mazes, because it's obvious that the alien had the upper hand with her super vision.  
   
Lena doesn't know how Reign kept on doing it - going out of her way to take care of Lena. She couldn't believe what lied in front of her. There was the obvious red and white plaid picnic blanket, and a pot of beautiful arranged flowers in the middle, an enormous weaved basket that she's guessing is filled with food, a blue cooler holding the drinks, and a speaker set-up a few steps away.  
   
"Rei…" Lena started, not knowing what to say next.  
   
Reign handed Lena a flower crown arranged with pink and blue flowers, and asked her to wear it as she dons hers with white flowers.  
   
"You always find a way to surprise me." Lena told her. "Thank you."  
   
"Today, my darling, is all about you." Reign leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you need. Come sit with me."  
   
Lena was led to sit on the mat, as Reign unpacked the foods that she had her people prepare for her. There were various fruits and chocolate fondue, some marshmallows, biscuits, and slices of different kinds of cheese from France, champagne, and bottles of water.  
   
Once settled they ended up talking about science, and art, and the galaxies out there. continued to tell her about their new projects that their developing to help out aliens. Of course, Reign was proud and impressed of her every accomplishment. How could she not? Lena shared the same passion as her to help people out in need, without expecting something in return.  
   
Reign ended up lying on the mat, with her head on Lena's lap as she gently stroke it and they silently, but comfortably admired wonderful garden they're in.  
   
"I missed you, Rei…" Lena said breaking the silence. "I-I never thought I'd see you again…"  
   
"I missed you too, Lee" Reign replied, still laying down on Lena's lap. She reached for Lena's face to caress her cheek, and looked her intensely in the eye, meaning every word she said. In the background, their song started to play softly.  
   
 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colours and promises_  
   
"Dance with me." Reign requested as she got up from her spot, and offered her hand to Lena, who accepted.  
   
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
   
Reign led Lena away from the picnic mat, towards the spot near the speakers. Lena placed both of her hands behind Reign's neck, caressing the exposed skin gently, as Reign held her closer with both of her hands on Lena's hips, never breaking eye contact.  
   
 _But watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._  
   
This was the story of how they fell in love. They swayed to the slow beat of the violin. Their eyes communicating everything they never got to say to each other.  
   
 _"I have died every day waiting for you,"_ Lena whispered, echoing the lyrics of their song.  
   
 _"Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years,"_ sang in response. Eyes shining as she looked at the most precious woman in the whole of the galaxies with love and regret.  
   
 _"I'll love you for a thousand more,"_ they sang together, chuckling when they both realized they said it at the same time. They held each other a little bit tighter, and when their foreheads met, they swayed a little bit more gentler. Marveling in the fact that they're together, in that beautiful moment.  
   
"I--I think I'm ready to talk about what happened the other day." Lena said whispered without making a move to step back. She meant to finally talk to Reign about what happened between them, but she knows it's not the time. Not until she explained her situation with Kara.  
   
"Are you sure? We don't have to if y--"  
   
"I am." Lena effectively cut her of.  
   
With that, She grabbed Lena's hand and slowly nodded, urging her to continue while silently promising not to interrupt while she spoke.  
   
"I-I met this girl. " Lena started, training her eyes at the spot on the mat where Reign was lying down on just a few moments ago. "Amazing, kind-hearted girl who always put others first before herself. She even sometimes forget about herself. She's so smart, I know, even if she doesn't really shows it. She pretends not to know about quantum physics, but I caught her one time solving some equations, and when I asked her what she was doing, all she told me that she was doodling because she was bored. SHE WAS SOLVING QUANTUM EQUATIONS, REI! Anyway, she's a reporter at CatCo, and after she interviewed me for an article, we developed a friendship. I guess you can even consider us to be best friends. Her name's Ka-Kara. Kara Danvers saw me. Not as my hard biting CEO persona that I try to maintain publicly, but she saw through me. Rei, she didn't even want any favors from me, she didn't have an ulterior motive, not even my money."  
   
Reign had an inkling that whatever happened to Lena had to do with someone breaking her heart, but she never realized how head over heels she was for the girl that hurt her. Reign didn't voice out her thoughts though, just smiled at Lena to let her continue, even though she's dying quietly.  
   
"She made me feel like I'm human again, after all the years I've tried to hide away from the world, to build my fortress, my walls inside of me. To protect my heart. I don't know she did it but somehow she bypassed all my security and managed her way into my heart. Not that I minded." Lena smiled fondly, remembering her sweet Kara. "We've been together for almost a year now… and at first I didn't mind all our cancelled date nights, or the times when she just mysteriously disappear in the middle of the night, out of thin air, and comes back like nothing happened when she smelled like somebody else's perfume. I didn't even brought up the fact that there were things in her apartment that weren't hers, which was obviously her friend's. I tried not to be bothered by these things. I mean she has her own life after all, as I have mine. But… when I came over the other night to try and surprise her for our anniversary with a night in because I knew she had a hard week, and she was probably working really hard to try and meet her deadlines that's why she had to cancel on our date night, I-I found them… being busy…with each other."  
   
Reign clenched the other hand not holding Lena's hand. How can somebody do this to someone as precious as Lena?  
   
"I-I ended up walking out of her place, and I went back to my penthouse and I didn't realize I was calling you. I-I just didn't know what to do." Lena sounded so broken, and in the verge of breaking down again as she reminisced the emotions of yesterday. Reign was trying to add all the pieces up, noticing how Lena never said anything about them breaking up. Unsure, she had to ask.  
   
"Lee…" Reign sounded scared.  
   
"Hmm" she raised her eyes to meet Reign's stare.  
   
"Whe- when you left, before you left.. Did you.. Did you break up with her?" A looming silence hang over their heads, as Reign continued to stare at Lena, and the other intently focused on the mat before her.

It was all the confirmation Reign needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun-duuuuun! Hello there, Mr. Cliffhanger. Ha! Sooooo guys, I heard alot of people wanted ReignCorp to...reign (ha!). So do you guys want to see Reign and Kara battling out for Lena's hand, or do we ditch Kara and go for the fluffy ReignCorp with a side of angst? Or is it the other way around? Hmmm..
> 
> BTW, the song's Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. See you all tomorrow! - LuthorAndDanvers


	3. You Should Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was waiting for Lena and Reign when they got back to the penthouse? Here's the confrontation that would mess you up. Also, hello, Kara! Continues from where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who called me out for the OOC Kara. I swear that wasn't even my plan in the first place, but I guess there was still hate in my heart, but now… I am in the light. I love hearing how you guys want this story to travel on, I take serious inspiration from each one. Everyone here wants a Reigncorp endgame but before the fluff, I'll give you the angst and drama that these characters deserve.
> 
> This might get a little OOC, but that's what love does to you, my friends.

"Whe- when you left, before you left.. Did you.. Did you break up with her?" A looming silence hang over their heads, as Reign continued to stare at Lena, and the other intently focused on the mat before her.  
   
It was all the confirmation Reign needed.  
   
Reign let go of Lena's hand as if it was fire and she just got burnt. She didn't know what to think. She had an inkling that the love of her life was heart broken over someone, but she thought that was because that someone didn't feel the same for her. She really didn't expect that Lena was actually with someone right now. How could she when a very naked Luthor invited her to bathe with her, or the fact that she sat on her lap, or the blatant flirting?  
   
Yes, Reign allowed that to happen but that was the only because she thought she wasn't disrupting in a relationship. The least Lena could have done was to actually tell her that she's with someone, right? What better is Lena than Kara if she ended up cheating on somebody? She knows she's judging this situation with a little bias, but she just can't stand any form of cheating. It was something she have always loathed.  
   
"Rei…" Lena started trying to hide the hurt in her voice, as she place her hand on Reign's left arm. Reign managed to dodge the attempt, and instead stood up from her spot.  
   
"Stand up. I'm taking you back." Reign said coldly, staring directly into Lena's eyes. Her face did not give any of her emotions away.  
   
"Rei.. I- I -" Lena tried.  
   
"I don't want to hear it, Luthor." Reign couldn't help the bite in her voice. Lena knew Reign reserved the use of her last name when she's mad at something, and can't bring herself to be too personal by calling her by her first name. But she can't for the love of God figure out what for. It's not like they slept together, or kissed or anything really. It's not cheating really. Only, in the back of her mind she knew damn well what she did, and how bad she messed up but she had hold off dealing with it, as she wrapped the fact that Reign came back for her, and now she's stuck in this giant, ugly mess.  
   
Lena knew that any attempts to continue the conversation with Reign would not be fruitful, she stood up and came closer to Reign, who wrapped her arms around her and took off to the sky without warning. Lena was taken aback by the sudden action and ended up wrapping her arms around Reign who flinched at the touch, but didn't say anything.  
   
Lena did not know what to feel in that moment. She was so pissed with Kara, that she didn't realize she almost did the same with Reign. She was emotionally manipulated her ex-girlfriend for goodness sake. In her defense, she didn't plan on it, didn't even expect to see her in a moment's notice, didn't even realized she called her. She was just supposed to cry her eyes out until she passed out, and have Kara explain her side in the morning, like civilized couples do.  
   
Even before they landed in Lena's balcony, Reign noticed that there was somebody she didn't recognize inside Lena's loft. Not that she knows all of the few new friends that Lena apparently established in her attempts of leaving Metropolis behind.  
   
When they touched down, Reign dislodged Lena's arms from her neck and angrily charged inside through the balcony door, attacking the woman she believes to be Kara, the woman who cheated on her best friend.  
   
"Who ar-" Kara tried to shout at the intruder who cut her off as she was pinned against the nearest wall, inches above the floor. Reign's right arm pressed hardly on Kara's neck, effectively cutting off the superheroes breathing. Her left hand was on the wall, blocking Kara's only way out of the strong hold that she have. Thankfully for Kara who has an alien physiology, she can actually hold her breath for longer than humans can.  
   
Kara knew she can easily toss her attacker like she weighed nothing, but she needed to act like a normal human being around Lena. Even after a year in their relationship, Kara still was not sure how Lena knowing that she's a superhero would affect the balance of their lives.  
   
Rage was burning through Reign's eyes who was trying so hard not to snap the person in front of her into two. It was only the unfortunate knowledge that Lena loves Kara that held her back from laying a single scratch on Lena's girlfriend. With her emotions, and her mind on overload, Reign punched a spot on the wall, only a scary inch away from Kara's face, which cracked under the Worldkiller's left fist.  
   
"Reign!" Lena, who was frozen in her spot just moments ago, shouted as she approached the living room.  
   
"You fucking hurt her again, and you'll get worse than what the wall received." Reign threatened, adding more pressure on Kara's throat, never breaking eye contact. She may be hurt by Lena's own actions toward her, but she still couldn't let go of what Kara did to Lena. She still hurt her, and whatever Reign's feelings are won't change that fact. If Kara thought she can get away with manipulating Lena's feelings without getting attacked by people who like herself, then she's fucking mistaken.  
   
"Rei…" Lena softly called again, this time placing her hand on Reign's left shoulder. Reign removed her hold from Kara, and backed away a few steps.  
   
"Don't worry about it, Luthor. I was just leaving." Reign said without looking at Lena. She turned on her heels, and headed for the door in a pace faster than humans can manage.  
   
Lena started for the door, wanting to go after Reign, knew that she had to go after Reign if she wanted to fix whatever was left of their relationship. But Kara was here, and for the love of everything, she couldn't bring herself to leave.  
   
"Who, in Rao's name, was that?" Kara asked trying so hard no to raise her voice, but she was just attacked by an intruder who obviously came out of nowhere, so that was hard.  
   
"What are you doing here, Kara?" Lena obviously not wanting to approach the subject just turned to face Kara, and crossed her arms across her chest.  
   
"Lee…" Kara started, changing her tone to something softer as she slowly approached Lena's side. "Look, I know I messed up big time, and I know there's no explanation in this world that could right my wrong but please hear me out."  
   
The young Luthor only raised her eyebrows at that, trying to silently pass the massage for her girlfriend to continue.  
   
"Elaina is an alien…" Kara sighed "who I met her at the dive bar that we go to. I went there alone one night when you were busy with your new project and you got angry at me when you refused to go home and rest…"  
   
"Oh so, I'm sorry, I didn't realized that it was my mistake that your girl was basically humping you like it's the end of the world. Or was I supposed to say 'you're welcome,' because quite frankly it didn’t seem like she was making you uncomfo-"  
   
"Lena, I know I deserve it, Rao knows I do but please just let me finish." When Kara thought that Lena acknowledged the request, she continued without being urged.  
   
"First, I didn't mean it that way, agra. I am sorry if it came out like that. I was just starting from the start. When Elaine came to the bar, it was clear that she was troubled by something, by someone. So…I approached her to see what I can do to help her out. At first I thought that I'd just be listening too her troubles, and that would be it, but when she told me her story I knew I had to help her out. Sh-she's not from here. She's Kryptonian from the planet Krypton… you know where Supergirl and Superman are from. But she was sold by her parents, as a slave to the Daxam royal family when she was young. During the the Krypton-Daxam War, she managed to take one of the Kryptonian pods and it took her here. She didn't land here on Earth until a few months ago."  
   
All of Lena's once insecurities came running back, once a newfound Kryptonian, that can match Kara in every way, was brought up to the conversation. She knew everything was too good to be true. Of course there will always be someone better than her. Who was she compared to an alien from the same planet, right? She was just another Luthor. Still, she didn't interrupt Kara again, and just let her continue.  
   
"I-I took her in that night. I brought her back to my apartment because she didn't have any other place to seek refuge to."  
   
"Oh I bet you comforted her all night long." Lena couldn't help but comment.  
   
"Her ex-boyfriend, the alien who found her, who she ended up living with was abusing her, and it was the night that she ran away from him." Kara continued, ignoring Lena's comment. "I couldn't stomach to live out a-a fe-fellow Kryptonian…not when we're the last left of our race…" Kara slowed down her story at the last few words, trying to study how Lena would take the revelation. Lena, used to dealing with pressure only gave Kara her best CEO power poker face.  
   
"I know, Kara." Lena said like it was a matter of fact.  
   
'Yo-you know? How do you know?"  
   
"Of course I know. I'm a Luthor, remember?" Lena paused. "Plus the glasses doesn't really do well in hiding how you look like to your gir- to me." Kara's unsettling feeling in her stomach got worse when she noticed Lena's correction, but she tried to ignore it.  
   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked.  
   
"Why didn't you trust me?" Lena rebutted with a speed that The Flash would be proud of.  
   
"I trust you, Lena." Lena scoffed at that statement. Knowing that they should have a separate conversation for this secret, Kara just continued her explanation.  
   
"Anyway, I- ugh, I didn't tell you about her immediately after, hell I didn't tell Alex, because I kind of wanted to keep her from myself. Because with her I can be Kara Zor-El. Tha-that's my Kryptonian name. With her, I can be my old self that I remember, I can stop holding back. And I wanted that to be special to me, and me alone. What you saw the other night…Lena, I swear to Rao that was just a lapse of momentary weakness. She stormed into my apartment that time crying, and we were sitting on the couch and the next thing I know she was on my lap, Lena. She was kissing me."  
   
"Did you sleep with her?"  
   
"Lena…"  
   
"Did you, or did you not sleep with her?"  
   
Kara didn't respond.  
   
"Our anniversary night wasn't the first time, was it?"  
   
Kara could only manage single nod.  
   
"How many times, Kara?"  
   
"A fe-few times…"  
   
"Out of curiosity, why didn't you run after me if you knew I saw you? Do you get off in hurting me? Was that it?"  
   
Another silence loomed over them, only disturbed my Kara's quiet mumbling. Lena only caught the words "leave" and "alone."  
   
"What?"  
   
"I couldn't leave here alone in my apartment because she was suicidal…and she's one of the last of our kind…"  
   
"God, Kara! You couldn't even text me??" Nothing but silence enveloped over them, as Kara took the words she more than deserved from Lena.  
   
"And how many more 'lapses of momentary weakness' should I standby for, Kara? Huh? How many more 'comforting' should I swallow down?" Lena voice was raging with so much anger, and emotions. Kara remained silent.  
   
"Yeah, that's what I thought. I can’t do this anymore, Kara. I-I think w-" she sighed defeated.  
   
"If the next thing you’re going to say will, in any way, indicate that you’re breaking up with me, then please don’t say it, Lena. Please." Kara begged. She sounded so desperate, which made Lena's heart soften. "I swear to Rao that that will never, ever, happen again, Lena. Please, I'm so sorry, baby. I even told Alex already about it, and she's dealing with it. I swear I'm not handling her anymore."  
   
Lena flinched at the endearment, and Kara's very poor choice of words. She wanted to forgive Kara, really. She wanted this whole thing to be over and done with, to be placed behind them, and to come out of this stronger. But she couldn't bring herself to accept the apology.  
   
"You should leave." Lena said softly, not looking at Kara in the eyes. "I need some space." Kara sensed that Lena was serious when she said that. Knew that Lena meant every word of that statement. Contented that at least Lena didn’t break up with her, Kara nodded her agreement.  
   
"Okay, baby. I'm so sorry, and thank you" Kara opened her arms to give Lena a hug, which Lena didn't reciprocate.  
   
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Kara said, without receiving any response. Not knowing what else to do, Kara headed out of Lena's penthouse.  
   
Once, Lena was sure Kara was out of her home, she counted from 1 to 15 to help push down the anxiety that had been bubbling. As the last of her self-control had vanish, Lena fell down to the floor and started crying her eyes out. Whoever thought that the powerful CEO of a multi-billion company didn't cry, was gravely mistaken. The youngest Luthor couldn't control the sobs that her body produced. Her heart literally felt like it was broken. There, as she lied on the floor, she realized how alone she was once again, without Reign to pick up her broken pieces this time.  
   
The thought of her precious first love being in her life again, so close, yet so near after she made her mistake, was enough reasons to cry more. It was only after a few moments of realization that the of trying to fix her relationship with Reign sobered her up.  
   
Without thinking, she dialed Reign's cell, only to be declined on the first ring. It was only then that she realized that she doesn't know anything else about Reign. She didn't know where she lives, where she works, what she even does now. She was so caught up with telling stories about herself the whole time Reign was there, and Reign just politely listened to her, never interrupting her. She felt ashamed of this whole realization, which encouraged her more to find her.  
   
She knew that there was only one person she needs to contact for this special job. She called Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think that last chapter was crappy, and I promise to do better. I had a bad day yesterday, but I'm better now. I hope this fixed the hole I dug myself into with cheating!Kara. As always, I love, love to know what you think about the characters and my writing! -LuthorAndDanvers


End file.
